


Hot Coffee

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Comedian Richie Tozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: On a hot summers day, Eddie meets Richie while waiting in line for a coffee.A Tumblr one shot with the prompts: Hot & Owe
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Hot Coffee

Eddie’s finger’s tapped impatiently on his leg, his eyes darting at the barristers rushing around behind the counter on a busy summer Monday morning. The hot steam coming from the machines made Eddie regret putting on a full suit for work, and he was very wary that his white shirt may go seethrough because of the sweat. He pushed his sleeves up in an attempt to cool down. Eddie knew it wasn’t the barista’s fault for being busy so he shouldn’t give them grief, and he definitely knew that he shouldn’t buy coffee in the morning before going to work where there was a free coffee machine, and he especially knew that he shouldn’t consume the amount of coffee he does. He looked down at his agitated, tapping fingers. Ordering this coffee would make it the third this morning… the third in two hours. He needed it. He had a lonely morning in his apartment like he did every morning and he knew that there was a pile of paperwork waiting for him at work, he understood coffee couldn’t fix it but it could make it slightly better. He was the last in the queue of about five people, with no one behind him. Richie groaned under his breath at the idea of getting there at the completely wrong time. Eddie pulled out his phone from his suit pants and scrolled while he waited to be first in the queue.

“Holy shit!” One of the bar staff yelled, making Eddie jump. “Are you Richie Tozer?” Eddie’s eyes shot up, looking at where the teenage barista was staring. Eddie turned his head and looked up at the tall man behind him. He had his hands shoved in the pockets jean and he wore a colourful shirt which had the buttons popped open at the chest due to the hot day. Eddie’s eyes wandered up to the stranger’s face. Eddie knew he must’ve been gawking, but the man wasn’t paying attention. The man had stubble, which Eddie could see was thicker under his chin. He had deep smile lines which traced round his grin, really making Eddie look at his pink chapped lips. Eddie looked even further up at the man’s dark eyes which hid behind his glasses. 

“The one and only, my boy.” The man grinned at the barista, before panning his dark eyes down to Eddie and almost giving him a private half-smile. Eddie quickly turned back around to stare at his phone, which he clutched in his hands. 

“Oh my god, I get to make Richie Tozier a coffee...” the barista mumbled under his breath, “what do you want, dude?” 

“Erm…” Richie glanced up and down the board behind the counter, “number 14, the full works kid! To take out.” The barista excitedly spun around and began making Richie’s drink, making Eddie shake his head to himself. Richie frowned and bent over Eddie’s shoulder, looking down at his phone. Eddie quickly noticed and pulled it to his chest.

“Were you just googling me?” Richie laughed as Eddie shoved his phone back into his pocket, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. 

“Honestly, yes. I needed to see who was important enough to cut in front of me for a damn coffee.” Eddie mumbled. Eddie wanted to turn back around to look at the man, but he felt red at the cheeks. 

“Damn, someone does need their morning coffee.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie muttered under his breath, but Richie just let out a jolly laugh. Eddie finally turned to look up at the man once again. Eddie could feel himself falling into that grin. Richie’s eyes were tight shut as he laughed, making crinkles at the corner of his eyes. “What?” Eddie said, crossing his arms.

“You’re so blunt, I love that.” Richie said, pushing his long hair back, sweat dripping through it. Eddie would normally find it disgusting, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Richie’s hands and the way his flexed glistening biceps looked. “You’re cute too.” Eddie knew he was definitely blushing now. 

“Erm… thanks…” Eddie mumbled while looking at his feet. 

“Please tell me you're from here?”

“Yeah, I am actually.” Eddie glanced back up.

“What you doing tonight?” Richie smiled.

“Nothing…” Eddie stammered out. 

“Come to my show and we can hang out, I feel like you can teach me some better humour.” 

“Are you asking me on a date or promoting your show?”

“A bit of both, baby.” Richie smiled.

“That’s extremely straightforward.” Eddie felt like his brain was short-circuiting.

“The heat and your good looks are making me dizzy, it’s turning me into a smooth talker apparently.” Richie laughed. Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Richie Tozier?” Eddie fell out of his dreamy staring by the sound of the teenager’s voice. “Here’s your drink!” Eddie looked at the coffee which was placed on the counter. Even though it was in a takeout cup, the lid wasn’t placed on it because of the mass amount of cream which had been squirted on top. Not only that, but there were also sprinkles and a wafer sticking out the top.

“What the hell is that?” Eddie asked Richie with a laugh.

“Heaven in a takeout cup.”

“Look like diabetes in a cup…” Eddie joked, smiling up at Richie. Richie chuckled once again, putting his hand on his stomach as he laughed.

“Hey, dude.” Richie’s eyes looked up and waved his hand in the air at the barista, “I’ll order this guys drink too.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Eddie said.

“Yeah I do,” Richie winked, “you can owe me tonight.”


End file.
